mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Moon Event
Summary Magic Moon Event 'was the first in-game event which lasted 3 days— from the 15th to 18th of September 2017 for iOS and from the Xth to Yth of October 2017 for Android. The main draw was the introduction of event-limited Moon Dragons. For the duration of the event, a new level was available. It could be accessed either from the camp or from the levels map. The goal of said level was to make enough event points to afford the 10 prizes offered (which, once achieved, were sent to the camp just like any level completion award). The level could not be reset, although it required no chalices to begin or resume. In order to participate, an internet connection must have been presented. Connectivity issue during the event would have resulted in prohibiting the abillity to participate and freezing the progress in the level until connection was re-established. Goals The event offered 10 prizes, one for each tier of point accumulated. Every time sufficient points were achieved, the counter was reseted for the next goal. The prizes were as follows: This 29,950 point total was roughly equivalent to one level 9 and two level 8 Moon Fruits. Shops In the event, various offers related to Dragon Gems were available. Secret Space Capsules Three types of event treasure capsules were offered during the event. Though given level values and a match chain screen, they did not actually merge. A bronze capsule could be bought for free once every 3 hours. The shop could be accessed from the bottom right of the screen in the level. Note: Only the italicized items were listed as possible rewards in the Secret Space Capsules shop. Event Shop A special shop was available during the event, and all items could be bought with gems. The shop could be accessed from the bottom right of the screen, under the Secret Space Capsules shop. One-Time Offer One time offer was presented, which could be accessed from the top right of the screen all the time of the event. For 10$ (in the U.S., the price varied depending on the country of the user), you could get 60 Dragon Gems, 3000 points and 1,100 Magic Currency. Unique Behaviors Though most items behaved the same, some nerfs were added especially for this level in order to make it harder: * '''Golden Apples Nerf '- Golden Apples don't create any chests. In addition, the merging barely gives advanced tiers, and the rewards are life flowers, bronze, and gold magic coins. * 'Overall Dragon Chests Nerf '- as with the Golden Apples, not even a single merge chain will grant dragon chests. The only way to get more dragons is to make Wonders. * 'Treasure Chests Nerf '- like the two above, removed the drops of dragon eggs from treasure chests. Guide Written by Shaked The level start with 3 lvl 1 Moon Fruits which can be tapped or merged. (better tap the first time or the little arrow above won't disappear). Merge the Life Flower Sprout to the other two on the dead land. Merge the Crimson Dragon egg to the other two on the dead land. Catch '''any Life Flower Seed that floats by and let it grow by itself into a life flower sprout. From then, farm the life flowers, and merge objects on dead land when possible. Always merge 5 if possible, look at the dead land ahead (even sometimes very far ahead), to see if there are more of the object you're about to merge, and even if you do have 5, you may want to keep them to heal that land, as the healing needed for each tile rises from 50 to 500 to 5000 the deeper the tile is within the level. Once the lvl 3 Prism Flower is unlocked, farm it for Dragon Tree Leaves until you create a lvl 4 Dragon Tree, which you then farm for Elderwood. Merge the Elderwood for creating the Tiny Cabin for Hedge Gnomes. Tap the cabin and make space around it so it will be able to spawn more lvl 1 Bushes. Keep harvesting wood and make cabins and bushes until you have got the tenth wonder - Ruins of the Sky Palace. One is enough, but you can create two, however that might be very time consuming. Along the way, tap the bushes for the Magic Mushrooms, you will need those for later dead land merging/healing. Once the wonder has been created, tap it and make as much dragons as possible with the Tanzanite Eggs, mind to keep 1 or 2 tanzanite mystery eggs as you might need it/them for future dead land merging/healing. After that, you should have 2 lvl 3 Fruit Trees which will generate Life Flower Sprouts and about 5-7 dragons. Merge Life Flowers, always 5 if possible until you reach lvl 5 life flowers (Twin Life Flowers), don't merge those any further, even if you have got more than 5. Double tap those non-stop until all the healed land is full with Tiny Life Orbs. Afterwards, merge them, all at once. Rinse and repeat. Start healing, first the bottom area where tiles' amount of Death (HP needed to heal that tile) goes from 50 to 500 at the tip. Then continue north to the 500 tiles there. By the time you get the water, you can make some space around it so it will spawn Grass. Let it die so it will become Necromancer Grass, which will help in later dead land merging/healing or making higher level Prism Flowers. Continue until all land is healed. To heal all land approximately 4-5 lvl 9 Life Orbs are required in total, of course you will only make about 2 as the rest will be activated before as lower levels. If you do have the patience to not temp and click the lower levels of life orbs and wait for lvl 9 it will have the best outcome. After all the land is healed, you should have: 2 lvl 2 Moon Trees, 4 lvl 3 Moon Trees, 2 lvl 4 Moon Trees and 2 lvl 5 Moon Trees. '''DO NOT '''merge them. Instead, Harvest all the Meteorites if left, merge all the Moon Fruits, always 5. You should have about 4 lvl 8 Moon Fruits. Drag all of the Moon Trees to the edge of the land, in a way in which they don't merge with each other, (of course), and harvest them non-stop until the land is full with Moon Fruits, merge them all, rinse and repeat, until you have enough points for all your goal rewards. Enjoy. Additional Photos Event Galactic Background.png|Magic Moon Event Level Background Bronze Capsule.png|Bronze Capsule in game Silver Capsule.png|Silver Capsule in game Gold Capsule.png|Gold Capsule in game Category:Events Category:Magic Moon Event